


look at me

by charm point (arthur_pendragon)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, self-indulgent poetry, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/charm%20point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's unrequited feelings for Atobe after they kiss at the street courts. In the form of (self-indulgent) poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FFN user sierrafujoshiakut's idea that they sent me. Hope the formatting stays how I intended it to.

setting: street courts. filth and despair

 

racket thwacks and cheering claps                                       jeers and catchphrases

leading to physical contact                           and loss of inhibition, so here we have

          two sweaty boys kissing behind the water taps, pressed _ **as**_ one **.**

                                     licking each othe r 's tongues and h ol din g faces lik e treasu re s

love, love, love (but one does not know)

 

one has a  _seigaku_ shirt on. sullying, you are, sir! the name of seishun gakuen, the name of echizen **, committing**  debauchery in  _public_

          do you not feel the  _repulsion_  of mixing sweat? of closely twined  _legs?_

_answer         but have you felt the ache, the warmth of de **sire**_

  
**no?**  then  _mada.MADA_ **dane**

 

"Hey,

Monkey - mm - King

  
_i_  s **ee** _you_ ,  _i lov_ **e you**  - no, i said nothing;

     hey, wanna have a match? i'll beat you." the prodigy in

    a sea of prodigies challenged

the inimitable, regal

King. (Monkey)

 

   brat

cocky       brat

  brat

 

sipping his  _Ponta_  disgusting grape flavour, no class, really

stupid smirk on his face  _too_ **close**

something has to be said

for the ease with which

one gets  _too_ **close**

surrounded by

the dirt of

commonalty; what an Atobe word.

 

the King accepted

without a smile

sorry that the kisses had to stop

they emerged from behind the water taps and claimed a court

red lips, guilty faces, the works

everyone knew,                        sly sly glances and l _ew_ d gestures

                            

                           up.

but the game began and shut every              one

the King was smiling when the match ended.

smiling like

 

the

world

was

now

his

(it

had

always

been

his.)

 

like

ryoma's stars soared

into his mouth with the smile.

atobe

left without a word at the loss

eyes

                    

 

                             downcast,

  
**s** _h_ **_y_ **

.

 

(applause)

 

"hey, monkey king. look at me?

_look at me._   **look at me.**

why won't you

look at me?

you

know

,

i love _love_

you.

i

know

,

you don't

think i do...

...but i  _d **o.**_

__

please. please tell me it wasn't a                                                                                                                                                                                         one time thing"

 

  ple                    ase  
  do tell me,         somebody  
   does he, does keigo notice?  
   does he    pretend    not to?  
why is he     pretending  
no, i a   m sure  
that he  
is

 

ignorant.

of what i  ** _feel._**

 

look at my heart, atobe. look **into** it

but he doesn't!

... you're  
                     tired.

"mada mada dane

this isn't, you're not worth pursuing. monkey king

  
_baka!_ "

_**but still your eyes seek him out** _

_**in all his oblivious glory** _

still the thought of him

is what drives you to win.

still you love him and behave                                       as if you do not.

                    silly                          boy.


End file.
